


Another World

by Nullios



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Kiran is a male, Light Angst, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, but not enough for a tag of it, hint of takumi/kiran, i haven't played any other fire emblem game besides warriors and heroes im sorry, i mean it was kinda angsty at the beginning but thats okay, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nullios/pseuds/Nullios
Summary: Uhh au where Summoner and Alfonse were suddenly sent back into a portal which coincidentally was the original place Kiran came from.Kiran has to deal with being gone from home for so long, and Alfonse has to deal with being gone from his own home with possibly no return.But suddenly, it’s as if Kiran had never left in the first place..Chapter updates will be inconsistent





	1. Ambush

It happened far too quickly, no one had time to react. Bruno was exceedingly swift. He got too close, and somehow he slipped through the defenses Kiran so carefully placed. The intended target was only the Summoner, but the Prince of Askr got caught up in the crossfire.

  
All Kiran could retain in his memory was a portal to a World had opened behind him, and Bruno was charging towards him with the intent to push him through it with the strength of his black steed.

  
Alfonse noticed the offense in movement and bolted towards Kiran to shield him.

  
But it was too late.

  
Far too late.

  
Kiran was forcefully stricken by powerful magic, letting out a pained howl as he stumbled back and into the gateway. He tried his best to stable himself, but the unforeseen pain was too much to handle as he staggered to a knee, kneeling over to recover and shield himself from any other strikes from Bruno. Bruno looked down at the pitiful Summoner with a smug expression, and Kiran could practically feel the look he was being given from behind the mask.

  
Alfonse let out a prideful battle cry, running straight towards Bruno to counter him, and to hopefully rescue Kiran from whatever world he was about to be forced within. The other units noticed the events unfolding before them and tried to go towards Bruno, but as stopped by more Emblian enemies.

  
Takumi tried to distance himself from enemies to get a clear shot at Bruno, however, that opportunity never came. The enemies struck and swung their weapons at the units trying to weaken them from further trying to help the Summoner. Takumi shot his arrowed as quickly as he could, at close and short range enemies. Lucina speared her enemies with Geirskögul, her attacks quick as she disarmed and her opponents. Ike, despite being practically the tank for the team, was being overwhelmed by the hoard of foes, but he quickly and efficiently slew them with his Ragnell.

  
Despite their best efforts, they were too late to save their beloved Summoner. The units watched in horror as they saw Alfonse shielding Kiran before being blasted by a devastating attack from Bruno, knocking the two heroes back into the portal. The Prince taking the brunt of the attack as the gateway swallowed them into its contents, taking them wherever the intended location may be.  
Takumi aimed to take a final crack at Bruno, but the moment he released an arrow, Bruno had abruptly disappeared, and the portal was nowhere in sight.


	2. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something went wrong  
> And its  
> All  
> Your  
> Fault

The Heroes stood there dumbfounded, the revelation of the situation had yet to settle in on them before Lucina broke down first. The princess doubled over in tears before staggering to her knees as she had an almost unresponsive expression on her face. Lucina kept her gaze to the ground as she silently wept.

  
Ike has a stoic appearance to him, his body movement stiff and slow and he sheathed his weapon away. He looked where Kiran, Alfonse, and Bruno once were and his left eye twitched a bit. The Legendary Hero took in a deep breath before exhaling. "Takumi," Ike turned to the Prince, "You were here from the start with the Summoner and Prince Alfonse," His voice had a slight edge to it, "Do you know how to get them back?"

  
Takumi stared at him before his gaze went to the ground, letting out a meek "No" before speaking up immediately after, "But- I'm sure-"

  
Ike held his hand up to halt Takumi from speaking further, "Then we retreat back to the Order and report our losses". Ike glanced at the sniffling Princess in the dirt still before proceeding, "Or I can return back to the Order myself, and the both of you stay here in case they miraculously return."

  
Takumi looked at the Princess who was now recovering from her sorrow, "Fine, I'll stay here a bit longer with Lucina before we go back." He discoursed coldly, only wanting to get this ordeal over with.

  
Lucina eventually stood back up, seeming as if she never cried in the first place, "I'll come with you Ike, I don't wish to be here anymore.." she spoke sorrowfully before addressing Takumi, "You don't have to linger behind now, let us return to the Order."

  
The Hoshidan Prince shook his head, "No, I'll stay here...just in case they ‘miraculously return’, okay?" He spoke back, trying to keep in his edge. The two other heroes nodded and bid farewell to the Prince as they retreated back through the terrain. The thick tension between units dissipating as they departed through their original gateway back to the Order of Heroes.

  
Takumi let out a breath he was not aware he was holding before roughly kicking the nearest object to him, in this instance, it was some rubble. The Prince proceeded to yell, kick, and let out all of the hatred he held inside ever since his Summoner had been forced into that Portal.

  
He cursed Bruno for slipping through the defenses Kiran had carefully placed and harming their defenseless Tactician. He cursed Alfonse for not being fast enough to catch Bruno beforehand, despite one weaponry being stronger than the other. He cursed Ike for not dealing with the Emblian Enemies faster, he has the power to do so but did not utilize it in Takumi's tastes. He cursed Lucina for hesitating to go for the kill, to cripple these Emblian scums for injuring their Summoner.

  
He cursed the Order of Heroes for giving them false information. There were too many foes that were declared in the report.  
Most of all, he cursed himself for neglecting to protect the Tactician he found himself fond of. Takumi hated himself for failing to complete one simple task. Yet here we are, an Order without their victorious Tactician, Askr without their Prince, and shortly the Order of Heroes in hopelessness from their loss.


	3. New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> karma haha

The sun shined bright upon the city, the only shadows being cast onto it where the buildings that rose tall and proud from the ground below. There was no cloud in sight, a perfectly clear and sunny day as forecasted. Within one of the many alleyways the city held, two strangers had suddenly dropped in from a gateway, unconscious yet still alive from their previous battle.

Kiran awoke to the buzzing sound of vehicles and countless footsteps passing far away a couple of minutes later, his ears picked up the sounds of people chattering to each other or on their phones, and airplanes flying overhead. These were the noises that Kiran never thought of hearing again, it was comforting, to say the least, to hear them again.

His eyes shifted to examine where he was and saw that he was laying down in an alleyway that he didn’t recognize. A few feet away from him was another collapsed figure, who was wearing what it seemed to be white and gold armor. Kiran shifted to get into a better position and winced in pain, memories flooding his mind from the events of earlier.

That’s right, they were in the midst of a battle, where their reports had claimed that some Emblian troops were seen in another realm, and the Order of Heroes had gone to go counter them. The report declared nothing about Bruno being there. It said nothing of a full on army being in that gateway. It stated nothing of an ambush awaiting them. Kiran forced himself into a proper sitting position, trying to recollect his thoughts as he looked at the scene around him. He felt exactly how he was when he was first summoned to the Order-

The Order! How were they? Were there any casualties? Was anyone harmed? Was Bruno stopped, or did he flee once again? He hoped that both male and female Robins were able to pick up his load during his absence if he ever were to return. He also counted on his multiple Corrins to help as well, since the Order couldn’t function without a competent Tactician. The former Summoner sighed and looked over at his Prince who seemed to still be unconscious from the travel and slowly moved over to get closer to him.

Kiran examined his current state, seeing only a few scratches on his face that could easily be fixed by a basic first-aid kit, however, that was just his face and Kiran wondered if Alfonse had any other wounds on his body that could need actual medical attention. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden groan from his Prince and Kiran smiled softly, now he didn’t have to carry Alfonse back to his place. He gently nudged and shook Alfonse, careful to avoid anywhere that he may have been blasted and slowly but surely Alfonse awoke.

“Alfonse…? Alfonse! Are you hurt?”

“Ngh...Kiran? What happened?” The Prince asked weakly, looking up at him with tired eyes, “Where are we?” He added.

Kiran let out a sigh of relief, gently running his fingers through Alfonse’s hair. “I’ll explain later, but right now I want you to hold onto me okay?” He helped Alfonse up, hoping that he wasn’t too hurt to walk. “Just...Keep quiet for now, and I’ll answer your questions once we get to my place, okay?”

Alfonse barely registered Kiran’s request, but nodded nonetheless and kept quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter updates will be inconsistent
> 
> kudos/comments appreciated <3


End file.
